


Кода к 15.04 / 15.04 Episode coda

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора]В Atomic Monsters, когда Чак что-то писал на ноуте Бекки, там было открыто окно её блога. И что, если кто-то это прочитал?пост-эпизод 15.04





	Кода к 15.04 / 15.04 Episode coda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [15.04 Episode coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399559) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 

Это вовсе не слежка, нет. Да, Дин читает блог Бекки с того времени, как Чарли дала ему ссылку на него, и довольно регулярно – но это лишь потому, что за ней нужно приглядывать. Чёрт побери, она ведь Сэма похищала, да ещё и связалась при этом с грёбаным _демоном_, чтобы тот обеспечил ей возможность контролировать брата. Надо за ней наблюдать, на всякий случай. Оттого каждые пару месяцев он и проглядывал её блог.

Вообще-то, если честно, блог у неё довольно скучный. Фотки макетов, которые она делает, да ещё бессюжетные рассказы, в которых они с Сэмом сидят в кафе или в прачечной – и разговаривают. _Сплошная болтовня_. Иногда, правда, она писала про охоту – про итоги охоты. Обычно там Сэма ранят, а Дин оказывает ему помощь. Ей, похоже, нравится, когда Сэма ранят; и Дину от этого не очень-то уютно. Но историй о том, как Сэм влюбляется в чокнутую блондинку, там не появлялось; и никаких намёков на сотрудничество героинь с демонами – так что, вероятно, всё в порядке.

Однако же, через пару недель после того, как эта заварушка с Чаком немного утихла, он наткнулся на закладку её блога и решил, что пора бы опять немного нырнуть в нудную фантазийную жизнь Бекки. Сначала там всё такое же скучное, как и всегда. Но вот последний пост – самый последний, он... какой-то другой. Это нечто тёмное. Жестокое. Эта история закручена, и трагична, и вообще там полный звиздец. Его обеспокоило скорее даже не то, что они там с Сэмом оба умерли в финале (хотя да – это было довольно тревожно). Но это напомнило ему, как он читал ту книгу, что выдала ему Билли – ту, с единственным его финалом, где он был заперт в ящике Малаха. Стиль очень похож, и она вызывает то же чувство непоправимости. А ещё похожее чувство – словно кто-то читает через его плечо. Его передёрнуло, и он закрыл вкладку в браузере. Интересно, что так чертовски её в них разозлило, раз она написала такое?

Он старался не думать об этой истории. Ну, пару раз ему приснилось это в кошмарах, но его жизнь вообще-то вся – сплошной кошмар. Садистические выдумки фанатки-извращенки – это не самое худшее, что являлось ему в ночи. И тем не менее... Почему-то от этой её истории он никак не мог отвязаться. Воображение – это одно дело. А _планирование_ – совсем другое. И если она это планирует... тогда её надо останавливать.

Но больше в её блоге не появляется никаких записей.

Месяцем позже Сэм, сидя за ноутом, искал наводки на охоту, и вдруг удивлённо хмыкнул.  
– Эй, Дин, – позвал он, – помнишь Бекки Розен?

Твою мать.  
– Помню, конечно. А что?

– Она пропала. Оказывается, она вышла замуж, у неё было двое детей – и все они пропали, вся семья. Месяца полтора назад.

Дин постарался удержать на лице безразличное выражение.  
– М-да? И что, похоже на дело из разряда наших?

– Э... Может, и да. Никаких свидетелей, никаких улик, но... возможно.

Они проверили всё, но ничего не нашли. Насколько можно судить, Бекки, её муж Род, и двое их сыновей просто исчезли с лица земли. Дин попытался не испытывать чувства, напоминающего облегчение от этого всего – но неудачно.

А если ему всё ещё снятся кошмары про эту её историю; и он всё ещё ощущает то чувство – словно кто-то смотрит через его плечо... ну что же, такова специфика их рисковой работы.


End file.
